EP005
, , and conform the fifth episode of the anime series. Summary Manjimutt attemts to become a photographer, only being caught by the police shortly after. Nate confronts Illoo, who is making Nate feel bad that he is the only one left out of Valentine's Day. Nate's Parents have been noticing strange events around the house that are being caused by Jibanyan, so they call a mysterious ghost catcher to rid the house of ghosts. Plot Manjimutt: Part 4 To cope with his stress, Manjimutt decides to become a photographer, only to be greeted by the real photographer, and he was caught and arrested once more. Yo-Kai Illoo Nate, Eddie and Bear do not care about what the girls are into. A girl tells him to come to Gourd Pond after school, because she proclaims that Shelly is into Eddie. Shelly says that she really likes him and gives him a gift. Susie says to Bear that he is very strong and sensitive, and she likes that about him. She got him something that is likely to be a box of chocolates. Nate then passed out because he did not get asked out by a girl on Valentine's Day. Whisper gets him to the emergency room to shock him with the paddles to revive him. Then Whisper tries CPR on him until Nate stops him. Nate says that a Yo-kai has to be involved in Eddie and Bear getting asked out, but not himself. He scans the playground to search for Yo-kai. Susie disappears, as it was just an illusion. Whisper reveals that the Yo-kai is Illoo, who casts illusions, apparitions, and hallucinations. He says that he is an illusionist. Nate then summons Jibanyan to deal with Illoo. He got insprited by Illoo, and now he thinks the jungle gym he sees is a whole plate of giant chocobars, so he eats it. Nate then summons Manjimutt, but suddenly gets affected by Illoo, thinking that there are girls who appreciate him. Whisper says that Illoo took third place in the Yo-kai olympics. Nate then uses his power to perform a super soccer kick. When he shoots a goal, Illoo's Yo-kai Medal appears. Katie then comes by to tell Nate about his soccer goal and to give him a gift. It was another illusion. Let's Exorcise! Nate's mom is wondering who ate all of their swiss chocolate bars. Nate sees that it is Jibanyan, who decided to move into his house, because he got kicked out of his original home. Jibanyan was living near the intersection, doing his usual routine, which is fighting trucks, but when he came back from his lift-off section, he saw all kinds of cat Yo-kai, including one big one who stole his spot. The intersection was increasing with cat Yo-kai which has produced a housing shortage. He reasoned with the big cat Yo-kai to no avail. Nate says that as long as he doesn't bother anyone here, as long as he follows the rules Jibanyan can live here for a s long as he likes. Nate's mom sees to floating choco bars, and she thinks that all of her bills are making her see things. Nate then swatted Jibanyan with a paper fan. This became a running gag until Nate's parents call a paranormal investigator. He then works his magic, and Jibanyan can be seen floating, as with Whisper. Nate then hands him some scones, but his mom suggests that he should let him work. Nate then offers him a massage, with Whisper and Jibanyan falling to the floor again. This became another running gag until they are finally sent to heaven, but they actually weren't, with Whisper saying he almost got him and Jibanyan. Nate's mom see the whole interior of the house is clean. Jibanyan is cleaning the house. Debuts Humans Yo-Kai *Illoo Characters Humans * Nathan Adams * Eddie * Bear * Katie Yo-Kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Manjimutt Trivia Modern-Day Yo-Kai Dictionary Errors * Dub differences * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes